Too bad
by Dolpher
Summary: One day Justin was offended by Alex too much. Alex wants him to forgive her, and she had to work very hard for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own wowp.

**Too bad. **

**Chapter 1.**

Max was very surprised. He decided, he failed to hear his sister. "What?"

"I. .Help. PLEASE."

"Wow, are you okay, Alex? What, on Earth, could happen, that makes you say 'please' to me? Twice."

"It's Justin" Alex was looking very upset. "Well, years ago, when I was ten, we had a fight about... about... Heck,

Max, I don't remember" Alex yelled.

"Hey, relax, everything is fine, Alex."

"No! It's not! You don't understand! It was a very special fight. I lost it."

"Oh, I see," Max smiled.

"No, you don't. After the fight I made up a list..."

"You mean, you had a pen and a paper? And you wrote something..."

"Yes! And later... I thought, I'd burnt it. But I had not. I forgot. You see, Justin found this list today... into our lair. And Justin is reading it right now".

Max nodded.

"He is reading your list. Why do I have a thought, that he shouldn't be?"

"I... I called it... '30 reasons for Why Justin Must Die Right Now' "

Sitting on the bad, Max was able to jump very high.

"WHAT? Justin is reading..."

"Yes! And, Max, we both know - he will be almost dead after the reading. He'll be upset very much and... well, you know."

"Oh, Alex,.. Wait a second. Yes, there will be nothing good for Justin after the reading. But what do you want from me?"

"Well, I... need the way to show Justin that the list is useless for me, that there is no truth in the stupid list, that I don't want Justin will ever never die, that I'm so sorry..."

"Well, may be you should make up another list? Something like... 50 reasons for Justin Must Be Alive, uh?"

"Oh, Max, you are genius!"

"Yeah, I am... Wait! Is it sarcasm?"

"Yes it is. Do you think, I am so stupid and can't guess about one more list? I am not, and I can. The problem is - Justin either will refuse to read the next one my list, or he won't believe in these 50 Reasons."

"Oh, right..."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Er... it's not WE, Alex, just YOU."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, think of it this way, sis, if I stole your Dear Diary - by the way, have you got it? - and then I would ask Mom to give you the DD back... What would you think about me? That I'm both thief and coward (if I didn't give it back myself). So, and here we have the same - you can't apologize yourself..."

"Of course I can! But Justin won't listen to me, you know, Max."

"I know, Alex, I know, he'll listen to me. But it's not the way!"

"It's not, of course, but..."

"No! I know that look. Alex, don't you ever think about magic! Don't!"

"But what else should I do? Words, new list, you as a messenger are not the ways. I have no any other ideas."

First chapter! I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_ten minutes later_

When Alex entered, Justin still held the list in his hands. But it was obviously that he finished the reading.

"Justin, I..."

"Alex, I'm sorry for I'm still here, in my room," Justin interrupted her, "not in my grave."

"Justin! That's no fair. I wrote those stupid things five years ago! This list was made up by a little girl! I'm not this girl anymore! I AM NOT! How can you hate me for this list?"

She was surprised, when he laughed.

"Alex, you are my little sister, I can't hate you. On the contrary, I love you so much, I want you to be happy, and I'm ready to do everything for it", he smiled, " Oh, how about that: 'The Reason Number Twelve - I want to be HAPPY. Justin's death will make me HAPPY. So, Justin Must Die' Alex, I'm sorry, I'm the worst brother - I didn't make you happy."

Alex was about to go away - it was clear to her that the talk is not the right way, but suddenly she saw Justin's eyes.

"Hey, Jus, you are crying."

Justin smiled.

"Am I? Why do you think so, Alex? I have no any reason for it, you know."

"Damn it! Jus, I'm really sorry, trust me, please!"

"I trust you, Alex. Oh, look here: 'The Reason Number Twenty One - I'm the best liar in our family. But Justin often trust me. He can't see my untruth. He CAN'T. He is so silly brother. Silly, stupid, dork. So, Justin Must Die'."

"Justin, you... Well, actually you ARE silly, stupid, dork! But you are MY dork. So, You Must Live!"

"So have I heard and do in part believe it." Justin quoted.

"Er... what?"

"Doesn't matter, Alex. Just go away."

"Fine, I'll go Jus."

'But not because of you want it. Just because, there is no point in the words, as I see it. Well, I have no choice, dear brother, I'll have to try plan B.' she thought, 'or, may be, even Max's plan C.'

**Well, I promise, the next chapter will be much bigger. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_two days later._

When Justin came back from school, the parents and Max already went away .

The point is - Jerry found an unexpected letter among the morning mail yesterday. It was from LA, and according to it Max had taken a part in some comics fans competition, and he won. So, Max has to go to LA for to get his prize. Of course, Max can't go all alone, and Teresa was going to go with him. But the prize - as it was said in the letter - consisted of two parts: some comics and 450 US dollars. So the last part forced Jerry to join Teresa and Max. Spending about one and half day for preparing - such as packing luggage and ordering plain tickets and a hotel room - Max, Mom and Dad started their (little at a time and long at a distance) trip.

So, Justin was in charge - and that was the part of the 'plan B'.

_later._ _the same day._

Playing chess with himself, Justin felt someone next to him. 'Someone'. Who else could it be?

"What do you want, Alex?"

"I'm starving, Justin."

"Well, go and make yourself some snack."

"Me? Justin, I thought, you're in charge. So, you should care about me."

"Alex, I'm busy, don't you see?"

"Justin, I'm hungry, don't you understand? And to feed me is your duty today."

"Fine," Justin gave in, "I'll make some sandwiches for you".

Alex stood before Justin and shook her head.

"What now?" Justin growled.

"I don't want sandwiches, dude."

"Hey, you said you're starving. How can you choose snack? You should be wanted to eat all what I'll make for you. You should, Alex."

"I don't care. All I want to eat is some special food, made up by you. I won't be eating any other meal."

"O...kay." Justin nodded, "You won, I'll do my best for to feed you. But only for Mom and Dad (they gave me a duty and I won't fail their trust), not for you, Alex. Now, let's finish it, what do you want to eat?"

"Well, I want you to make up a Dinner of Romance for me."

"Din... ner of Ro... man... ce," Justin cleared his throat, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is that supposed to mean usually, Jus? Dark room, table served with burning candles, vase full of roses, bottle of wine and so on."

"Ro...ses, candles,.. dark ro...om, bottle of wine... WHAT! Alex, you are crazy!"

"Relax, Jus. I'm not. You can use cola instead of wine. And Mom's geranium instead of roses."

"... yeah, I can. Heck, Alex, we are siblings!"

"Justin, do you know that siblings often make dinners of romance together?"

"What? They don't!"

"Calm down, Justin. I mean, this is the way for siblings to show each other that they are family, that they are together, that they care for each other, that one of them will never hurt the other one..."

"I've never heard about that... 'way' !"

"But I have. And it will be funny, I think. C'me on, Jus, it's just a dinner and nothing more. Please. And promise, I'll washed up the dishes."

"Will you? Alex... You want that Romance...ew... I mean, Dinner, because of the list, don't you? "

Alex felt that it would be better to pretend.

"The list?"

"The list. Do you remember?"

"Ah... No. I just want to have fun and it'll be funny..."

"Okay, okay. Give me one hour." Justin sighed and went out of his room.

'YES!' she thought.

'Crap!' he thought.

**Hope you liked it. Please, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ready or not, I'm coming." Alex went downstairs, then stood and looked about.

The whole first floor of Russo's apartment was changed. Now it looks like famous french restaurant 'Máxime Restaurant' . The walls were decorated with placards describing good things to eat, garlands and white roses. There was a huge table in the middle of the 'new Máxime Restaurant' served with different snacks, three bottles coke cola [**it's not product placement, just coincidence**], sparkling glasses, vase with bouquet of tulips, asters and red roses. Yes, the light was switched on, but nevertheless, it was very dark around the table - as if the light from four huge lusters decided to broke all phisics rules and stays away from the table. But there were burning candles on the table, so it was possible to see everything.

"You're just in time," Justin said and showed her on the beautiful wooden armchair "take your seat, please."

Alex didn't move on. She was too surprised for both moving and talking.

"Alex, please, take your seat." Justin said persistently.

"Uh... Er... Ye... A..."

"Alex, are you okay?" Justin came to her and gently took her shoulders. "Hey, Alex."

"A... Justin, WHAT IS IT? Did you take magic?"

"Well, a couple spells, may be."

"But... I thought you never use magic without Dad's permission."

"Actually, you thought in the right way, Alex." Justin was almost blushed. "But... Well, I promised you to do my best. And, you know, I'm very good in magic This is my best. And to tell the truth, I'm too bad in cooking, so, I ordered the food from the nearest chinese restaurant."

Alex was upset. Yes, Justin did his best for her

_Alex could not help but appreciate Justin's try. Yeah, someone can say that any fool is capeable to Order a meal in a (chinese) restaurant. But this Someone will be wrong while saying it. Alex knew that to arrange a romantic dinner is a feat for a man, and especially for Justin. Anyway, dinner - it's not just food. Need to take care also about the beautiful fresh tablecloth on the table, to buy candles, beautifully expanded cutlery and napkins, get flowers, choose the appropriate beverages. So, she was forgiving for some little lacks and grateful for the whole thing. _

but...

Well, there are three kinds of Dinners of Romance.

The first one looks like a feast. Its only aim is to eat.

The second one is made up for to show each other the caring and tenderness.

And the last but not least has only one aim - to have (_let me call things as they are called_) sex after it.

Of course, she and Justin won't have sex after their dinner, but in spite of that, it looks like Justin made up Dinner of Romance 'number three'. And Alex wanted 'number two'.

'Hey,' she thought 'it's just a beginning, may be I'll be able to change the kind'

"Let's start" she said, and they went to the table.

_35 minutes later._

The Dinner was too typical. Justin is eating, Alex is nibbling, they're drinking not much coke.

They are keeping silence.

"Well, I must say it's not so funny as I thought it would be, Justin."

'I can't believe it! I've done so much and she wants something else! '

"And?.." he hissed.

"Oh, I don't know. May be, we should start to remember something funny."

'She is kidding,' Justin sighed, tried to smile and said,

"Remember something... Like what?"

"Justin, we grew up together for above 15 years. So, we've done a lot of things, we've said a lot of words each other. Much of them were funny, I think."

"I see," he nodded, "well, I'm starting. You know what, Alex, I remember, one day you could found..." Justin hesitated (he knew, he mustn't to ruin her pleasure), but decided to continue, "thirty reasons for..."

Alex grew pale and Justin realizes, that he is dork.

"Or, Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you. Just forget about..."

"Jus," she interrupted, "I think I was wrong while eating the food. I should place it into the flunkey's ass."

For a moment or two Justin stared her without any idea, then his jaw dropped as he thought about _food poisoning _aka _sitotoxism _aka _food born disease_.

Alex was trembling now, she placed her hands on her stomach and yelled. Catching a pain - no, THE VERY BIG PAIN - into her voice, Justin ran to the phone, but at this moment Alex yelled again,

"AAAh! Jus, I of...ficial... ly... have... the reason NUM... BER THIR... TY ONE! AAAh!"

Three minutes later Alex was lying on the floor being unconscious. As for Justin - he was waitnig for the ambulance and... prayed.

**A/N**

Thanks **Lord Jeremy Silver **for review.

**Hey, guys, if you think it's a bad story, can you let me know in your PM(s), why do you think so. I mean, having such **

**PM(s) as **

"_Story is crap 'cause Dolpher is [censored] _"

**I won't be able to fix any lacks and mistakes of the story. So, please, be constructive in your criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Everything in this storming world is a mirage.**_

_**There is only this moment – hold on to it.**_

_**There is only a moment between a past and a present**_

_**And it is called life.**_

That was unfair!

Everything could be fine and splendid - you see, she hurt Justin's heart by her list and Justin hurt her stomach by his food. So, they both were equal, meaning, Justin wouldn't say 'No!' for her 'Justin, we ought to have a talk'.

It was even much better then 'plan B', (provided that she would survive the sitotoxism ).

But Justin is Justin. Good Big Brother, you know. Before the ambulance came, he had tried to save his poor little sister. Of course, he wasn't a doctor, he had no any equipment - but he was a wizard and he had his wand.

Having not much time Justin created a simple spell, '... for Alex being well.' So, just because of magic ALWAYS has site effects, Alex being well within the moment. But her sitotoxism was not disappeared, it left her and came to Justin (he said nothing about food poisoning in his spell, so it has no any single reason for to be destroyed.)

_**Everlasting peace would not please your hart.**_

_**The everlasting peace is for gray pyramids,**_

_**But for a shooting star that is falling**_

_**There is only a moment, this blinding moment.**_

Well, both Alex and Justin were in a hospital now. The elder Russo was in Emergency room, having a gastric lavage, and may be (she was scared to think about that) he is dying right now. And what about her? She is very well physically (and upset) having a seat in the waiting room.

Alex felt the biggest guilty in the whole world. First of all, Justin was near the death - not because of her, may be (_who ordered the food... but who asked for the Dinner?_) but INSTEAD of her.

Secondly, he... is dying... and if (no, he won't... but IF)... - WHAT is the last words she told him?

That she has one more reason for He Must Die Right Now.

_**Let this world run through centuries,**_

_**But its ways are not always my ways.**_

_**What I value, what I risk in this world –**_

_**It is this moment – only this moment**_**.**

Alex was scared, she blamed herself for everything.

'_If I had not made up that stupid list ... if I burned it ... if I had not asked about this Dinner ... if I did not take food poisoning... _

_if I... if I ..._'

Alex prayed for him.

'_Lord, heal him, and I'll do what you want!_'

Alex hoped.

'_Justin is young, tough and strong guy - he will be OK. Justin - can not die, he promised he wouldn't going to leave me._

_Everything will be fine. Yes! It will soon be over, and we go home! We will be back together. And let Justin be angry with me at the list, angry means alive, yeah..._'

_**You are going to meet happiness and sorrow**_

_**But there is only this moment – hold on to it.**_

_**There is only a moment between a past and a present,**_

_**And it is called life.**_

"Miss Russo," some fat and bald man in his early 40s entered the waiting room.

"Yes," Alex sighed. Finally there is someone who'll tell her about Justin.

"I'm detective Alan Birns, NYPD."

Detective? NYPD?

"What's wrong, detective Birns?"

"Are you sister of Justin Russo?"

"O My Gosh! It's about Justin, is it?"

"To tell the truth, I'd like to see your parents. Nobody picked up the phone in your apartment, miss Russo, I just wanted you told me where I could find..."

"My parents are in LA now, they won't be back till the day after tomorrow. So, tell me what's wrong! NOW!"

Alex expected anything, but not...

"Fine, anyway, the doctors would tell you in any case. Miss Russo, I'm afraid, your brother was kidnapped."

Alex laughed.

"What? Oh no, it must be some stupid mistake. Justin... he is in such condition,.. there is no point... Who could do it? Why? I'm sure, detective, it's just..."

Detective Birns shook his head

"I'm sorry, miss Russo, but there is no any mistake. The matter is..."

**A/N. Hope, you don't mind a little cliff. And PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE - Review**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Alex didn't care at all about what kind of matter was it. Justin could be kidnapped by terrorists, (aliens, sprites, crazy doctor, Godzilla, vampires, evil wizard, CIA-agents etc. ). She is going to save him **anyway**. So, what's point for her to listen to that cop? Waste time?

Especially when Justin is out of condition.

"Excuse me detective," she interrupted, "I need to go to WC"

"Oh, sure..."

Five minutes later Alex created a spell.

Bowling Club '_Mamma_ _mia_'.

**Rome. Italy**.

No one into the whole Universe would be able to understand how much Alex was upset.

She teleported successfully.

She saw him.

Justin.

He was alive. He was well-being.

He was playing bowling with some little girl. She was about ten and she laughed.

AND JUSTIN CALLED HER 'SISSY'. SISSY? SISSY!

So, Alex came to this couple, and her first words were not about how happy she was.

"Justin! What, a hell, are you doing!"

They both turned around and stared her.

"Er... I'm playing bowling..."

"I see, egghead! If you are well-being, why you didn't call me? I was worried! And who is this girl?"

"Er... Of course, I'm fine. But why should I call you, miss? Who are you, first of all?"

Alex couldn't help but yell.

"Who am I? Are kidding? That's no funny, jerk! You have no idea, how much I was sacred, thinking you could be dead - you mustn't joke. And you SHOULD call me, 'cause I'm not _'miss' _I AM YOUR SISTER!.."

"Oh, yeah," Justin laughed, "I see. Well, where is it?"

"Where is WHAT?" Alex narrowed her eyes, but Justin didn't react at all.

"Where is camera? No offence, nice girl, but when a young lady - unfamiliar lady - comes to me and tells that she is my sister, it means either (Justin quoted) **smile, smile, smile you are in canded camera, **or that she is a psycho.

"I'm nice, yeah," Alex nodded, "Unfamiliar? Psycho? No way! Justin, there is no camera here. I'm Alex!"

"You can be Alex, Apex, or even Sussex!" Justin interrupted her, "I don't care! I have only one sister, and now I'm playing bowling with her! I don't know, who you are, miss..."

This was Alex turn to interrupt.

"You do know!" suddenly lucky guess came to her. Alex looked at the girl. "WHAT have you done, you little monster!"

"That's enough!" Never ever in her life Alex've seen Justin being so both evil and DANGEROUS.

"Nobody, _can you hear me, Alex_, NOBODY can call my little sister 'monster'! Get out! Or, I swear, I'll do something terrible and you won't be nice and beautiful anymore!"

"W... what... but..." Alex's eyes were full of tears, "Jus... Justin... How can you... I AM YOUR..."

"GET OUT, ALEX!" Justin growled, "I'll give you five seconds. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three..."

"Justin, leave us."

Both Russo's siblings stared at the girl.

"Er... but, my dovely sissy," Justin smiled, "are you sure? I mean..."

"Relax, bro," the girl nodded "She won't hurt me, and I want to tell her that... leave us."

Justin nodded in the way as if he was well-trained ... slave, "I'll be in the next room."

As soon as he left the game room, the Girl smirked and said,

"Well, Alex, I think, I must say..."

_flashback_.

Young Italian enchantress, Catiline De Sanyo, understood perfectly that wishmasters are very insidious. But, she ventured upon buying the one in WizNet.

Her first wish was to get the ideal brother - being the only child, she wanted to have brother or sister, she was hating her loneliness.

Wishmaster showed his cunning as soon as it was possible.

He stole Justin from the operating room during gastric lavage.

And he did not miss the opportunity to make fun of the mortals, depicting things in the way that everybody believed that Justin was kidnapped by four armed men who broke into the Emrgency room. Well, doctors and nurses were, firstly, scared (which couldn't help but enjoy the wishmaster) And secondly, they've never known that it was magic.

Well, Catiline got a guy who almost died from food poisoning. Not a brother. She was forced to ask the genie (**or wishmaster - who cares?**) to heal a guy, thereby Catiline lost the second wish.

So, being in good health, Justin, of course, after thanking the genie and the young Catiline, was going to go home right now.

Justin has not had time to think that his wand was in New York, and he was in Rome.

The third wish was about Justin had to believe that Catiline was his beloved sister.

_flashback is over_.

"Yeah, genii are fond of tricks. Having one wish, you spent three ones." Alex shrugged. "Where is you lamp?"

Catiline smiled and dropped a ball.

"Wow, Alex, did you see that? It's strike!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Okay," Catiline nodded, "So, why do you need the lamp? Do you want to get inside and push the button for to delete my wishes? Oh, you can't be serious!"

Alex can. But suddenly she realized Catiline's idea. All three wishes will be cancelled. Justin will be her brother again. And he will be near the death again! And this time he will both _instead _and _because _of her!

"So," Catiline smiled seeing Alex'd realized that Justin is in danger, "do you want the lamp?"

"I... I do not... YES I DO! I DO WANT MY BROTHER BACK, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Catiline laughed as well as the very evil wizard could do.

"He is NOT your brother anymore, Alex! He's mine! Mine! You want the lamp? f...ck you, Alex!"

'It's battle time!' Alex smirked - will it be difficult for her to kick the butt to that child-from-hell? No way! Never!

Justin's sisters - the real and the faked - took out their wands simultaneously.

Alex was going to use only nature power (water, fire, lighting, wind etc.) since she had no time for talking spells. As for Catiline, she was going to use forbidden spells.

Alex was lucky - she started the fight and Catiline had to defend herself instead of attack Alex. Catiline was very unexperienced (she was only ten, after all), so it was clear, that Alex will have flawless victory within the minute.

But THAT was against Catiline's plans and she ventured.

She attacked and was VERY MUCH hurt by flamearrow (**Slayers FOREVER:) **). But Alex wasn't able to see the result of her attack. She was got by Catiline's spell.

"JUSTIN!" Catiline yelled with the pain into her voice.

"Here I am, sis!" Justin came and hugged her, "oh, no! Please, no! Hey, sis, you'll be fine, I promise..."

"Justin," she interrupted him, "I don't wanna die."

"YOU WON'T! Gimme your wand, I'll heal you."

"Here," she gave him the wand and smirked, "you know, bro,.. I'm cool. I sent this bi...ch far away. To the North Pole. Hope, she'll freeze there, ha!"

"Haha," Justin nodded and began to say spells. (**I'm not a smart guy in english poetry, so You have to****use Your imagination**)

_**Well, it was one more time when Justin had to delete the results of Alex's magic. And it was the **__**only**__** time when Alex absolutely DOES NOT want him to do this. **_

As soon as Catiline became more or less well-being, Justin said.

"I think, I ought to rent your wand sis."

"What? Why?"

"This Alex... she is a witch, yeah? So, it will be easy for her to escape from the North Pole. What if she comes back, sis? I don't want to lose you."

"Justin, I don't want to lose you! What are you going to do? To go to the North Pole? And if she escaped, you would chase her? No way! Justin! Forget about her. STAY WITH ME!"

"I can't forget! You are in danger, aren't you? This crazy girl must die for you to be in safe!"

"WHAT?" Catiline jumped. "You..."

"Yes," Justin nodded. "I'm going to find her, whereever she is, and I'm going to kill her! WITHOUT ANY MERCY!"

Catiline knew, if the fight 'J vs A' begins, Alex would never ever kill (or even hurt him). But Justin - HER Justin - would kill Alex with a huge pleasure. He would. And then he would come to her - his little sister. She smiled. 'Fu...k you, Alex!'

"Justin, if she must die for my safety... What are you waiting for! Go!"

Justin smiled, nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, dear sissy, I'll be back."

**A/N. I Am Sorry for any possible misprintings. **

Well, the next chapter

**Alex VS Justin **

coming soon.

**If You want to read the next chapter, You should know - I want Your reviews. Deal?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sheer cliffs of white ice closed about Alex like the sides of a trap. She didn't like the way their jagged peaks loomed against the shining sun, which glittered like the eye of tiger down upon the young wizard on the huge snow valley. Neither did she like the chill, uneasy wind.

Suddenly, the snow was flooded with light. The round silver eye of the charming ball bathed the figure of... JUSTIN.

Yes, it was Justin inside the ball.

"Alex", hissed Justin (as soon as the ball of the light disappeared, and the teleportation was over), "I'm gonna kill you."

Alex turned her eyes on her brother's face. She found no mercy there. It was clear - Justin was thinking of his little sister (faked one) who almost died because of Alex.

Alex didn't hesitate.

A grim shape formed among the snow. It grew slowly out of wavering clouds of shadows. It was going to become a huge bulk with countless mal-formed limbs... The perfect protector.

"Are you kidding?" Justin smirked, and Alex's monster was killed within the moment.

"I thought, it would be hard," Justin smiled. "Now, it's my turn."

You know, the sight of the Justin's perfect killer - fifty-headed ghastly form - was enough to freeze the blood with terror. And Alex really felt her hairs rise and her skin crawl with revulsion.

Well, she managed to destroy _it _in a five minutes. So, Justin had TOO MUCH time, and he spent it wisely. His wand was ready in his left hand and when he struck it was as murderously as a wolf lunging out of the dark. Alex couldn't have avoided that catapulting charge. The wand met and clove through flesh. Alex went heavily to the snow with a strangling cry. Justin crouched above her, the wand dripping in his hand.

"That's it, Alex. The wound in your stomach will kill you ASAP. But this is your own fault. I'm protecting my younger sister and..."

Alex waved with her wand sending bright spark to brother's face.

Justin jumped out, but he was late.

"Ah! My eyes! You, slut! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I CAN'T SEE!" Justin yelled.

Alex smirked because... because of... because of WHAT? She made her brother blind. It looks like he killed her. Oh, it's really 'funny'.

"Justin, I'm sorry," she moaned.

Alas - Justin wasn't deaf. He've heard her and now he knew where she was.

And like the stroke of twin cobras, Justin's hands closed on Alex's throat. Alex wasn't able to dodge or fend them away. Her eyes widened as she felt knots, lumps and cords of Justin's muscles that helped him to kill her. A choking gasp burst from her.

Justin couldn't see, but he felt that Alex's eyes were distended and the glimmer of fear grew in them.

The only way for Alex was to begin to wrench and heave, seeking to throw herself backwards, to grasp Justin's wrists, trying to tear away those inexorable fingers.

And she began...

"Too late!" Justin laughed, "You've lost too much blood, you are too weak, Alex!"

The wind whistled suddenly from between Alex's parted teeth. Her face was growing purple. Well, her flesh was giving way under the IRON fingers of her brother (his fingers ground deeper and deeper into her yielding throat muscles).

"I didn't mean it, Alex," Justin hissed. "You're supposed to die from bleeding or frost - slow and easy. But you chose the PAIN! Fool! Now I'll break your neck like I would tear the rotten string. Hasta la vista, Alex!" And now his low laugh was merciless as the sword of cold steel.

Alex could neither breathe nor believe. She couldn't believe that she failed. That Justin - her Good Big Brother, who always protected her, who cared of her, loved her, saved her and... and more... and more - is killing her right now.

It's so unfair!

_She's done the only thing she could do. _

'I'm sorry, Justin. I love you, bro.' Alex thought and closed her eyes.

_She gave in._

**A/N: Sorry for any possible misprintings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Well, having the lack of your reviews, I'm not sure that you like this story. So, what's use for me to continue? **

**Yeah, this is the final chapter. **

**There won't be any sequal, prequel and remake. **

**ENJOY. **

**Chapter 8.**

At the same moment Justin hurled her flopping body to the snow.

Well, Alex shut her eyes and waited for the death, but instead she felt herself dumped unceremoniously onto something very cold which bruised her knees, hip and arm.

It's hard to believe, but Justin didn't...

Opening her eyes, Alex stared fearfully around her. She saw her sibling standing over her.

Clearing her throat, Alex began to speak.

"Jus... Justin... Why..."

"Shut up." Justin said. "I want to remember."

"What are you tal..."

"SHUT UP! You have no idea how did you get so lucky, Alex. I've stopped cause I had a strange idea. I wanted my sister to be in safe. And I saw - that's why you must die right now, Alex. And... Heck!" Justin smirked, "Well it's funny, you know, suddenly I had a strange feeling. I felt this concept was very familiar for me. The idea '_that's why... must die right now_'looks like I've heard it somewhere. And I felt that I shouldn't kill you untill I would remember... BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER, ALEX!"

Alex bit her lip.

"Jus..."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID [_censored_]! NOT A WORD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Alex nodded, and of course, he didn't see it.

"Fine. I'm going to remember." Justin gripped his wand with both hands, bracing his feet against the ice. "_I've heard the voices being not in a dream_. _Now, I need truth comes here _(Justin put the tin/edge?/ of the wand to his head) _like a stream_."

Flash. Spark.

Have you ever seen the hope? Meaning, the HOPE.

Well, Alex looked like nothing but the HOPE in a flesh.

She hoped... well, you are smart enough to guess.

Justin blinked. He whispered something.

"Er... Justin?" Alex called him.

"Alex... Alex, w... wh... Sh*t, ALEX, WHAT HAVE I DONE? Alex, oh, crap!"

Justin ran to Alex and hugged her. She can see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sis. I'M SO SORRY!"

"Shut up, dude!" Alex smiled. "Just, welcome back, bro. And don't you dare forget me again!"

Alex smiled again as soon as her sibling said.

"Oh, s...t. Well, we both were hurt by magic - my eyes and your stomach - fine! '_To delete the effects of the magic_' - that's my second name!"

"Really, so why I thought it was _Sir_..." she became serious, "Hey, you have an allergy."

"What? No, I'm just crying... Oh, heck! ALEX!"

_two__weeks later_.

"It's Justin" Max was looking very upset. "Well, years ago, when I was seven, we had a fight about... about... Heck, Alex, I don't

remember!" Max yelled. "After the fight I made up a list... I called it... '30 reasons for Why Justin'..."

"Oh no." Alex interrupted him. "No, Max.** NOT AGAIN**!"

**Epilogue.**

1.

'_Dear Sir or Madam, _

_I'm sure you remember, that when you sent me my Order (wishmaster #124), you pointed out that should the quality of the goods be found not to correspond to the Buyer Order - the Buyer shall have the right to submit a claim to the Seller within 60 days from the date of receipt of the goods. So, I have THE CLAIM. _

_(the text of the claim was sent you under separate cover). _

_I trust to hear from you soon._

_With my best wishes: Catiline De Sanyo_.'

2.

'_Dear Catiline De Sanyo, _

_In reply to Your letter dated 25th inst. _

_We have to assure You that wishmaster #124 had done his job very well. _

_You see: _

_Your first wish was 'to get an ideal brother' You got Justin Russo. Isn't he one of the best brother into the whole universe? You got the thing you wished. Of course, he wasn't well-being, and he didn't want to think that You were his sister, but IT'S NOT THE REASON FOR YOUR CLAIM (you didn't wish he was fine and he thought abovementioned thing, did you?)_

_Well, thank You for not having claims according to Your 2nd wish. _

_You final wish can't be claimed since (yes, Justin Russo was able to remember the truth, but You didn't wish he could never ever do it) it was granted - Justin Russo believed that You're his beloved sister. He really DID. _

_Well, I want You to cancel your claim. Or our dispute is subject to consideration and final settlement by the Arbitration Court of Wizard Council without recource to commercial wiz-courts or wiz-courts of justice. _

_We look forward with interest to Your reply. _

_Yours faithfully: John Doe_.'

**A/N. THANKS TO EVERY VISITOR FOR READING. **

**sorry for possible misprintings**.


End file.
